Mary's Back!
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: Bloody Mary's back and she want's James dead! Story Four of Five of my Halloween Horror Extravaganza.


"JAMES TURN IT OFF!" Carlos screamed as he hide under the blankets, as the axe murder started to hack into his victim, gutting them like a pig with their intestine falling out and them screaming for mercy.

"Fine fine okay there happy babe?" James said as he shut the movie off switching back to Scooby Doo. "It's safe Carlos see Scooby Doo then Tom and Jerry next."

"Okay that works, thanks love." Carlos said as he poked his head out of the covers and started to watch Scooby and the gang unmask the villain. "Hey James do you think she will ever return?" Carlos asked as he turned to see his boyfriend tense up slightly before sighing.

It had been a year ago since the Mary incident, and even though James tried to push it out of his mind and tried to wipe his mind of the words that where on the mirror the next day after it all, it still haunted him he knew that Mary would return again and when she did it would be the end of him. He didn't want to think about it, but it was always there in the back of his mind anytime he let his mind wonder he could see the blood written note that she would be back for him. That she would come back through the mirror and kill him once she was summoned. It did make him feel a little bit better that, after it was all said and done, they had the apartment blessed by every religion they could think of just to insure that the evil that was her would not return.

"I don't know Carlos I really don't know that was a year ago, and yeah we have taken steps to insure that nothing else gets into the apartment I just have a funny feeling that somehow she will return and finish the job. I mean look at what she did after Logan hit he with the salt she still had the power to write that. I just don't know babe I really don't?" James said closing his eye's trying to think of a better answer than he didn't know. But in reality he really didn't know what to do. Mary said she would come back for him and it's all a matter of time right? He would die at her hands; he knew that much, but when and where that he was still foggy on.

"Oh…James promise me you won't get mad for asking this?" Carlos said meekly. Ever since the incident his lover's temper had come to equal that of Kendall's when pushed about Mary. He would scream and shout and look himself in their room for hours and sometimes days. He never wanted to talk about it even though Logan would remind him that it would be a good thing if he did talk about with someone. But James never wanted to it was like he liked to torture himself about it.

"Why did I watch horror movies?" James asked. He had already talked to Mamma Knight about it when she asked him. And in all things it helped him forget about it for just a little while. Knowing the things on the screen are fake helped him cope with the monster that was real.

"Yeah…uhm why do you watch them, I mean yeah it's none of my business but I love you and I wanna know if there is anything I can do to help you with this." Carlos said as he looked at the TV to see Jerry freezing Tom, and skating around him.

"It's okay babe you have a right to know after all, it helps me forget that there is a real monster out there. That yes Hollywood can make something that for just a few moments is more terrifying than Mary but once it's all over with and the movie ends, I remember that right there is fake and the in there is real." James said as he pointed over to the bathroom.

It was then they both heard a thump sound, like someone had just jumped down from something. Neither boy moved as they stared wide-eye at the other. It wasn't till the bathroom door opened did either boy realize what was going on.

There stood the tormentor of James' mind the very reason he continued to get less and less sleep each and every day. Bloody Mary stood in the bathroom door way, smirking at both boys. Her red eyes opened, her sickening white skin glowing a little, and both of her hands bloody with an eye on both index finger nail. Mary the one thing James had hoped, no prayed for that would never return was standing in the bathroom doorway looking like she was ready to kill…again.

"_I told you I would be back to kill you boy, so sad that I can't just kill all of you but you to will do just fine."_

With that Mary ran towards the sitting boys, before shoving her razor like nails into Carlos' neck, causing him to scream and choke on his own blood as Mary continued to unleash her furry on the Latino boy, cutting his face to where James could see the white of his lover's skull. Mary continued to destroy the body of Carlos until she had severed his head completely leaving the couch and James covered him Carlos' blood. It was then that she stabbed out his eye balls with her hands.

Dropping Carlos' head to the floor and crawling over his lifeless body Mary grabbed James by the shirt bringing her nails to his face.

"_Scream for me as I kill you, you tried to get rid of me but you should have known that once I am summoned into a house I can never leave. I can come back anytime I want and all those religious people did was buy you a small amount of time. Don't you remember feeling like something was trying to kill you a month ago? Uhm remember that? That was me boy I can enter any mirror in the house once I am called forth. I should have killed you then and there but I wanted you to watch me as I killed you're friend over there. So I will tell you again scream for me as I kill you choke on your own blood. "_

Mary said as she ripped right into the stomach of James, causing him to scream out in pain and horror. Pain over having his intestine starting to come out, and horror of watching his lover die at the hands of this monster. As he started to fade into the world of the dead all he say was Mary smirking at him covered in his and Carlos' blood as her nails came straight forward and…

"JAMES! Hey babe the movies over you alright?" Carlos asked as he shout off the dvd player noticing his boyfriend looked really pale. "Babe you okay? Can I get you anything glass of water, maybe some dayq.."

It was then that Carlos found himself in a chest crush hug from his pale lover, and felt the wetness on his neck like James was crying. James continued to cry in Carlos' arms for a while longer happy to see that it was all a bad dream. As he calmed down and started to retell his nightmare to his lover, neither he nor Carlos notice two terrifying creature looking at them both in the living room mirror. Had they looked at the mirror, they would have realized that Mary had brought in someone who would be making their nightmares a living hell and kill them while they sleep.

**Done**

So here is Story four of Five, and if anyone can guess this one, and Nightmare Hell will be a three part series with the last part coming in 2012 so yeah sorry guys gotta wait to see what happens. And if anyone can figure out the character at the end place it in the review and I will send you a sneak peak at next year's horror story. Also I want to say sorry to everyone if it sounds weird I am sick with the flu so I haven't been doing much and I had to force myself to write this instead of staying in bed and not writing it. Now also before I forget again tomorrow will be the end of the Halloween Horror fics so just like last year I am going to post the horror story and another story so that it completes my Halloween requirement. But Hope everyone has a Happy Halloween and I will see you all sometime tomorrow a little after I roll out of bed.

Dalton


End file.
